


Beating The Stigma

by BSBLover2538



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26571085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538
Summary: Rochelle ends up pregnant in her freshman year of high school. Now 15 months later, everything comes undone, and everyone finds out about her daughter. Rochelle clings to her friends who help her out, including one transfer that intrigues her to no end.
Relationships: Brian Littrell/Original Female Character, Howie Dorough/Leigh Dorough, Howie Dorough/Leighanne Littrell (past), Kevin Richardson/Original Female Character, Nick Carter/Original Female Character(s), Rochelle Karidis/AJ McLean
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Slamming her locker shut, Rochelle leaned against it heavily. She was exhausted, and she still had half of her school day left. Groaning, she heaved herself up, and walked towards her chemistry class. Pulling her backpack higher on her shoulder, she pulled her phone out, glancing at it quickly. 

“No texts” she murmured, shoving her phone back in her pocket. Shaking her head, she turned to move into her classroom, completely missing a jock coming through the door. 

“Out of the way bitch” he shoved her into the wall, and Rochelle grunted as she felt the typical pain she always did. She had never gone a day of high school without being shoved against something. That, along with the rumors about what had happened to her at the end of freshman year meant Rochelle had very little friends, with the exception of those in her choral club. 

“You okay there?” a voice that Rochelle had never heard spoke up. She turned to see a dark haired boy peering at her with concern. 

“I’m fine, thanks” she brushed it off and walked into the classroom. He followed her and sat behind her, irritating Rochelle a little bit. He got his stuff set up and leaned forward. 

“Name’s AJ, what’s yours?” Rochelle turned a bit and gave him a fake smile. She really wasn’t in the mood. 

“Rochelle, good to meet you” the 16 year old turned back around and ignored the other boy. She tried to focus on the lesson, but Rochelle was exhausted. She had been kept up all night by her 15 month old daughter. No one at school knew she was a mother, and Rochelle intended to keep it that way. 

“Rochelle, choral meeting after school” Leigh told the other girl, meeting up with her in the hallway as they walked to their next class. Rochelle nodded, she knew that the club needed to meet up, it was Wednesday after all. 

AJ heard the conversation, and he was intrigued. It was only his second day at this new school, and he did love to sing. 

“Hey are you guys looking for new people?” he cut in, and Rochelle and Leigh looked at him in surprise. 

“And you are?” Leigh asked, her eyes roving over the boy. 

“Name’s AJ, and I love to sing” he claimed, and Leigh rolled her eyes. 

“Room 128 after school. I’ll ask Mr. P if we need new people” Leigh spoke, and AJ nodded, before darting off to his next class. 

“He’s in my Chem class. Never seen him before” Rochelle said, and Leigh shrugged. 

The two went off to their History class, and then lunch. Three more classes went by, and it was almost time for chorus. Rochelle’s phone went off just as she was walking out of the classroom. Looking at it, her heart leapt into her throat. 

“Sara, what’s going on?” she answered the call, panic in her tone. 

“I’m almost at the school. I need to drop Juliette off with you, my son had an emergency at his school and I need to get to the hospital” Sara, Rochelle’s neighbor who watched Juliette while Rochelle was at school, explained. 

“Of course, I hope Ian is alright. I’ll meet you outside in front of the school” Rochelle rushed out. Hanging up the phone, she grabbed her book bag strap, pulling it over her shoulder. Making her way to the front entrance, she started pacing, looking for Sara’s car. A few minutes later, Sara pulled up, Rochelle rushing over to the car. She opened the back door and pulled her daughter into her arms. Grabbing the diaper bag as well, she smiled hearing her daughter babble happily. 

“Hi baby girl” she cooed, and Juliette grinned at her mom. Looking over at Sara, she could see the fear in the older woman’s eyes. 

“I’m sure Ian is fine Sara, go be with him and keep me updated please” Rochelle spoke, and Sara nodded. Rochelle closed the door and watched Sara peel out of the parking lot. She sighed and looked at her daughter. 

“Thank god the school is pretty much empty now” Rochelle muttered as she looked at her watch. It was now 10 minutes past dismissal, and she could hear the buses leaving the school. She had five minutes to make it to chorus, and Rochelle headed back into the school. 

As she walked the halls, which were thankfully empty, Rochelle sighed softly. She never could have thought that she would have to bring her daughter around here. Screwing up her courage, she heard what must have been AJ’s voice finishing his song, and Mr. P telling him that he had made it in. 

“Hey has anyone seen Rochelle?” Kevin asked, and the named girl knew that she couldn’t stay out in the hall anymore. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door, and walked through. Ten pairs of eyes looked at her, and gasps were heard all around the room.

“Rochelle, who is this?” Mr. P asked. 

“My daughter Juliette” the teen replied. 

“Oh hell no. You little goddamn slut, guess those rumors about you having a bastard kid at the end of freshman year were true” Leighanne cackled, staring at Rochelle. 

“Back off Leighanne” Howie looked at his girlfriend in disbelief. He was in as much shock as everyone else, but his girlfriend had gone too far. 

“What, it’s true. Should have kept your legs closed Karidis. Don’t you know what happens when you put it out?” Leighanne smirked, and Rochelle glared daggers at the other girl. 

“Mr. P, can you hold Juliette for a moment” the older man nodded, taking the toddler. Rochelle stormed over and slapped Leighanne across the face. 

“I really asked to be raped, for my virginity to be taken from me. My parents forbid me from having an abortion, and I knew I couldn’t give my baby up for adoption. So yeah, I’ve been raising my daughter since the end of freshman year” Rochelle snarled, and turned around, taking Juliette back in her arms. 

Leighanne held her face, shock all over her features. She looked around for support, but found none. Howie had his head in his hands. He didn’t blame Rochelle for doing what she did, he wasn’t happy with his girlfriend either at the moment. 

“Rochelle, how old is Juliette?” Brian asked, standing up and walking over towards her. Rochelle was shaking, but looked at the boy. 

“She’s 15 months. I had her at the beginning of June last year, right after school let out. Remember I didn’t attend the last month of school? I was too big to hide the bump with sweatshirts anymore. The principal let me take my finals at home, and I had Juliette a week after finishing them” Rochelle explained. 

“Can I introduce myself?” he asked, and Rochelle hesitantly nodded. She looked at everyone, and with the exception of Leighanne, they were all smiling at her. 

“Juliette, can you say hi to my friends?” Rochelle leaned down, talking softly to her daughter. Juliette picked her head up, it had been nestled in Rochelle’s arm after hearing the mean words from the girl that was yelling at her mommy. 

“Hi” she waved her hand, and several grins and waves answered her back. Juliette wiggled to get down, and Rochelle set her daughter on her feet. Juliette looked around, and walked over to Kristin, making grabby hands. The sophomore looked at Rochelle, who nodded. 

“Hi there Juliette” Kristin spoke, pulling the toddler into her arms. 

“Hi!” Juliette held her hand up, and Kristin looked at Rochelle. 

“She wants a high five. They are her favorite thing right now” 

The blonde nodded, and high fived the little girl. Juliette wiggled down, and went around high fiving everyone. Lauren, Nick, Kevin, Leigh, Howie, AJ, Heather, Becca, and Kimm all gave her high fives. Juliette looked at Leighanne and blew a raspberry at the senior. Rochelle rushed over and took Juliette in her arms, mortified. 

“Juliette Lynn Karidis, that is not nice. Apologize” Rochelle told her daughter, who looked down sullenly at the scolding tone. 

“Sowwies” she said, and Leighanne knew she had to bite back her snide remark if she wanted to stay in chorus. 

“I accept the apology” she bit out, and Rochelle nodded. 

“Alright we need to get back on track. Rochelle do you have anything to keep Juliette occupied while we rehearse?” Mr. P looked at the junior. The teen nodded and rustled through the diaper bag. 

“Yes, let me just get her set up with a few things” the teacher nodded, and Rochelle cleared a small part of the room. She set Juliette down on the blanket, and gave her a sippy, snacks, and a few books. 

“Stay here bugsy, Mama is gonna be singing” Rochelle kissed her daughter’s head, and moved back over to her friends. 

Juliette stayed quiet for the hour that Rochelle and the others were singing. They all noticed Juliette watching them while they sang, and grinned when she started clapping along to the music. As they were finishing up, Juliette walked over and attached herself to Brian’s leg. 

“Hey there little miss” he whispered, and pulled Juliette into his arms. Rochelle looked over, shock in her features. 

“I’m so sorry Brian” she reached to take Juliette, but the toddler clung to Brian. The blonde chuckled and tickled her belly a bit. Juliette was dressed in a purple onesie with a dark blue tutu and sandals on. 

“It’s okay Rochelle, she’s awfully cute” Brian grinned, and Rochelle blushed. 

“Thank you. Come on bugsy, time to go home” 

Juliette whined, but went to Rochelle’s arms. She had her daughter’s diaper bag already over her shoulder, and she pulled Juliette to her hip. Waving goodbye, she went to leave the room. 

“Hey you okay with all that? Do you need any help getting home?” Kevin spoke up, coming down to meet Rochelle. Heather, Becca, and Kimm joined him, along with AJ. 

“If you want we can give you a lift home” Becca offered, pointing to Kevin. The two had been dating since sophomore year, and were both looking forward to graduating in May. 

Heather squealed as Nick wrapped his arms around her, and Brian wrapped his around Kimm. The four looked fondly at the toddler in Rochelle’s arms. The two couples had recently started dating after a summer of pining. Rochelle rolled her eyes, looking at Leigh, who chuckled. 

“Becca, thank you for the offer, but we don’t live far from here, and I don’t have Juliette’s car seat with me, or my car for that matter. I’m just gonna walk home with her. Thank you though” Rochelle smiled, and walked out of the classroom. She made it about ten feet before she had a posse surrounding her. 

“Uh huh, not happening. We will walk home with you, I don’t want anything happening to that little girl” Brian spoke, holding Kimm’s hand. The sophomore nodded at her older boyfriend, agreeing with him. 

Rochelle sighed but nodded. She walked out of the school, Brian, Kimm, Leigh, Nick and Heather accompanying her. Kevin stopped his cousin, whispering to him. Brian nodded, and Kevin and Becca went off to his truck. The others had left as soon as Mr. P dismissed them. 

“Thank you all” Rochelle spoke as they made their way to her home. She was only three blocks away from the school, so she often walked back and forth to school instead of taking her car. Twenty minutes later, they were at her front door, and she let Juliette loose. 

“I’ll see you guys tomorrow. Thanks” Rochelle smiled, and Juliette went around hugging everyone’s legs happily. They all nodded, rubbing Juliette’s dark hair, and made their way back to the school and their cars. 

“Come on Juliette, let’s get supper started” the teen unlocked the door and got her daughter in the house. It was quiet as usual, and after dumping her backpack on the couch, Rochelle moved to the kitchen. 

“Well that was unexpected” she huffed, wondering what school would be like tomorrow. She knew that her secret was out, and that Leighanne wouldn’t keep it to herself. Shaking her head, Rochelle tried not to think about it, and got dinner for herself and Juliette, starting their evening routine. 


	2. Chapter 2

Slapping her alarm the next morning, Rochelle sighed softly. She could hear Juliette playing in her crib, and she got herself up and went to the bathroom. Once she was done in there, Rochelle moved to the nursery that was next to her room. Juliette looked up and grinned seeing her mommy. 

“Mama!” Juliette smiled, and Rochelle pulled her daughter up into her arms. Going to her closet, she pulled out an outfit for Juliette, and moved to the change table. Giving Juliette a toy to distract her, Rochelle quickly changed her diaper and got her dressed. Going back to her room, she got Juliette situated on her bed, and changed herself, getting ready for school. 

“Rochelle! Breakfast!” her mother called, and Rochelle sighed. Grabbing her backpack, she and Juliette made their way downstairs. 

“Morning Mom” Rochelle spoke as she got Juliette in her high chair. Her mom passed her the bowl of fruit, and she laid some pieces down on the little table, Juliette grabbing them in her fingers. 

“How’s Ian doing?” 

“Sara said he would be fine, he just has to take it easy for a bit. The doctors are waiting for the swelling in his arm to go down before they cast it. He was on the monkey bars, and slipped. His right arm caught the fall, and he broke two bones in his forearm” Rochelle’s mom explained. 

“Can she still watch Juli today?” 

“Yes, Ian will be home with her, but she is willing to watch Juliette as well” Rochelle blew out a breath that she hadn’t realized she’d been holding in, and got breakfast down. Grabbing her lunch, she pulled Juliette into her arms, and walked out the door saying goodbye to her mother. 

Crossing the lawn, she went to Sara’s. The older woman opened the door, and scooped Juliette into her arms. Rochelle handed over the diaper bag, telling Sara she would be back by 230 at the latest. 

“I got her, it’s okay. Ian will keep her occupied as well today, I’ll see you in a few hours Rochelle” the teen kissed her daughter’s head before leaving for school. 

As she approached the doors, Rochelle’s stomach twisted. Opening the doors, she kept her head down, and made her way to her locker. She could already hear the whispers around her. 

“Hey Karidis! Heard you brought your bastard of a baby around here yesterday. Wonder who wanted to fuck you that badly” one of the senior jocks taunted, and Rochelle just ignored it. 

“Get over yourself Blake” Becca glared at her classmate, making her way to where Rochelle was. 

“You okay?” she asked softly, and Rochelle nodded. 

“Knew Leighanne wouldn’t keep her mouth shut. I expected this, I just have to ignore it” the teen moved her books around, shoving the ones she didn’t need in her locker. Grabbing her books for first period, she shut her locker and looked at Becca.

“Thanks, I’ll see you around” Rochelle walked off, thankful that Heather was in her first period class with her. 

Rochelle dealt with the looks and insults all day, knowing that the teachers wouldn’t do a thing to stop it. She couldn’t wait to get out of this high school, and move on with her life. Sighing softly, she closed her locker at the end of the day. 

Howie bit his lip, and looked at Rochelle. He knew that it was because of his ex-girlfriend that Rochelle had gone through hell today. Crossing the hallway, he tapped her on the shoulder. 

“What do you want, Howie?” Rochelle tiredly asked, all she wanted to do was go home and snuggle with her baby girl. 

“I’m sorry. I know that it was Leighanne’s fault for blabbing out about your daughter. For what it’s worth, I broke up with her last night. She told me her plan, and after what she said about Juliette, I knew I couldn’t be with her anymore” Howie leaned against the locker, looking at Rochelle. 

“What? I’m sorry for you Howie. I have little that’s pleasant to say towards your ex. Thank you for letting me know. Now I need to get home, I’ll see you next week in chorus practice” Rochelle walked away, Howie sighing softly to himself. 

Shaking her head, Rochelle made her way back to Sara’s, collecting Juliette. Getting her dinner and ready for bed took up most of the next few hours. As Rochelle moved to her desk to start her homework, her cell went off with a text. 

“Hey, you doing okay?” she read, sighing softly. 

“No, not really, but I’ll deal” she replied, putting her phone down. Ignoring the reply she got less than a minute later, Rochelle worked on her homework. Thankfully she got a bulk of it done in study hall, all she had to do was finish her essay for English, and take notes for History. 

An hour later, she picked her phone back up, moving to her bed. Flopping down on it, she unlocked it and looked at her texts. Sighing softly, she ran her hand through her blonde waves, debating whether or not to answer the text she had gotten. 

“Do you want my help? I can help protect you” it said, and Rochelle looked at the words. The text from Nick had been unexpected. She shook her head, her fingers flying across the keyboard.

“I’ll be fine. I don’t need protection right now. I just need to let the taunts die down. I won’t acknowledge them. Thanks for the offer though Nick. Night” Yawning, Rochelle put her phone on charge and got changed. Hearing Juliette’s softs breaths over the baby monitor, Rochelle fell asleep. 

Thankfully the next day was Friday, and they were typically half days. Four hours after getting to school, Rochelle was out for the weekend. Picking up Juliette, she got her backpack away for the weekend, and decided to take her daughter out on a walk. Pulling out her stroller, Rochelle got her into it, and started down the sidewalk. It was a nice warm afternoon, sunny with some clouds in the sky. 

“Hey Rochelle!” Rochelle’s jaw dropped as she saw a familiar face walking towards her and the stroller.

“What the hell are you doing around here AJ?” Rochelle asked, as her classmate walked up to her. Smiling, AJ bent down to wave at Juliette, who smiled and babbled happily to him. He looked up at Rochelle, his eyes crinkling behind his black sunglasses.

“I live the next block over. My parents bought the house two weeks ago, and I thought I’d explore the neighborhood since we are out of school for the weekend” AJ explained. 

“Ah I know which house. That house has been on the market for months. Glad to hear that it was sold, and has occupants again. Juliette and I are just taking a walk, heading for the park near the school. Want to join us?” Rochelle offered, and AJ nodded. 

“Sure, I have no other plans, and you can show me around” AJ grinned, and Rochelle rolled her eyes. She pushed the stroller a few more blocks, coming up on the park. Getting Juliette out, the toddler ran for the baby part of the park. Keeping an eye on her daughter, Rochelle turned to AJ. 

“I heard the tail end of your audition song, and you sounded great in the songs that we did in chorus. How long have you been singing?” 

AJ blushed, digging his shoe into the wood chips. “Since I was about 4. I love it, and it’s always been an escape for me. How about you?” 

“Same age roughly. My dad is a singer, and I inherited the talent. Been in talent shows for years, and now I just do it in chorus, and I sing every night to Juliette before she goes to sleep” Rochelle smiled as she watched her daughter walk around. 

“Pardon me for asking, but do you know who her “father” is?” AJ knew it wasn’t the most appropriate question to ask. Rochelle glared at him, before sighing and sitting down on the bench near the baby park. AJ sat next to her, swinging his legs. 

“I never saw his face. I was walking home from the store, and he pushed me against the back wall of the store. He wrenched my skirt up and forced himself into me. He kept a hand over my mouth so I couldn’t scream. Five minutes later, it was over, and he was gone. I never saw him again. I went home and scrubbed my body, and cried myself to sleep. A month later I was pregnant. My parents told me I couldn’t get an abortion, so I had the baby. Once I saw Juliette’s face, I couldn’t get rid of her” Rochelle stared out at her daughter as she spoke. 

“Oh my god Rochelle. I am so sorry” AJ was pissed off and upset for his new friend. 

“You know, you are the first person to ever ask about Juliette’s sperm donor? Everyone knows she’s mine because she looks a lot like me except for the dark hair. My parents have dark hair, so it’s usually waved off, but I’ve never had anyone ask about the other half of her DNA” Rochelle admitted. 

“Well I’m not most people” AJ chuckled. Rochelle shoved him slightly, and looked out for Juliette. Finding her edging towards the big kid section, the teen leaped up, grabbing Juliette. Turning to go back towards the toddler area, she heard a voice behind her. 

“God another teen mom, surprised that kid looks normal” an older woman scoffed. Rochelle’s cheeks burned, but she ignored the insult and grabbed Juliette. Putting her in a swing, Rochelle turned to AJ, her cheeks still pink.

“What happened?” he asked, and Rochelle shook her head. 

“It’s nothing” she tried to shake it off, but AJ looked around the playground. Seeing the older woman’s expression, his face darkened. He made to go over and give her a piece of his mind, but Rochelle’s arm stuck out and stopped him. 

“Not worth it. Come on, let’s just swing Juliette back and forth between us for a bit” AJ sighed and nodded, going behind the swing. Rochelle grabbed the swing and gently pulled on it a bit, letting it go, and AJ pushed it forward. 

“Mama!” Juliette giggled, and the blonde grinned hearing her daughter’s laughter. AJ chuckled softly as Juliette clapped her hands, loving the motion of swinging. 

An hour passed by, and Rochelle put Juliette back in her stroller. The crotchety woman was gone with her spawns, so Rochelle knew it was safe to leave. Walking out of the park, she glanced at AJ. 

“Thanks for coming with us, I enjoyed that” 

AJ smiled. “I did as well, it was a nice way to spend an afternoon. Hey, do your parents ever babysit Juliette for you?” 

“No, they never have. My dad’s never really around, and my mom works long hours. My neighbor watches Juliette for me while I’m at school. In exchange, I’ll babysit her 8 year old whenever she and her husband want to go out. Why?” Rochelle curiously asked. 

AJ sighed and shook his head. “Was just wondering if you could hang out with me tomorrow night” 

“Sorry AJ, but Juliette has to come with me every time I go out. I can’t impose on my neighbor more than I do, and my parents won’t watch her. They wouldn’t let me abort, but they don’t physically help me with her. Although they buy me what I need for her, so I really can’t complain. Mom has said though that once I graduate, I’m out of the house. So, I’m not sure what I’m going to do in 20 months, but I’ll see what happens” Rochelle shrugged as she pushed the stroller towards home. 

AJ nodded, resolving to talk to the others in chorus, and his own parents. He was already starting to feel something for Rochelle, but he wasn’t sure if it was platonic or romantic. Shaking his head, he realized they were at the corner of Rochelle’s street. 

“You guys are going to the park tomorrow?” he asked, and Rochelle looked up at him. 

“If the weather’s nice, yes. I think Leigh, Brian, and Kimm are going to join Juliette and I as well. You are welcome to come if you want. We usually get there about noon. Bring your own lunch, we usually do a picnic” 

“I’ll be there. See you both tomorrow. Can I have a high five Juliette?” AJ bent down and held his hand out. Juliette slapped it happily. 

“Bye!” she called, and AJ waved as he walked the extra block to his home. Rochelle shook her head and pushed Juliette towards their house. AJ was intriguing to her, but she had no time to date, her focus had to be on school and Juliette. She had to try and get into a good college that would help her with Juliette as well. 


	3. Chapter 3

“Mama!” Juliette called, rattling her crib a little bit. She had a messy diaper, and she wanted to be in Rochelle’s arms. Grinning as the door opened, she held her arms out for her Mama. She giggled as Rochelle tickled her belly. 

“Guess what day it is Juli? It’s Halloween! Do you wanna dress up?” Rochelle cooed, and Juliette nodded happily. 

“Can you say trick or treat?” 

“Ric or rea!” Juliette repeated, and Rochelle chuckled. She got her daughter dressed in the koala costume she had picked out. It would keep her warm on the cooler night they were having. Sweeping her baby girl into her arms, Rochelle went down the stairs, looking at the clock. 

“AJ, Kevin, Leigh, Brian, Becca, Nick, Heather, and Kimm will be here soon baby girl! We are gonna go trick or treating!” Rochelle enthused, tossing her little koala up in the air and catching her. Juliette let out peals of laughter as she played with her mom. 

Half an hour later, the teens all showed up. They all cooed over Juliette’s costume, and AJ happily pulled her into his arms. Juliette had gotten attached to the boy, and easily gave him a high five. 

“AJ!” she giggled, and Rochelle smiled fondly at how well AJ had taken to her daughter. 

“I can’t believe you are all willing to hang with me and go trick or treating with Juliette” Rochelle shook her head. 

“Your daughter has wormed her way into all of our hearts. Plus we can’t turn down the free candy” Nick grinned, booping Juliette’s nose. 

The toddler giggled, and the group of teens left the home, and started walking up and down the sidewalk. Rochelle would take Juliette up to a home, Juliette would be her cute self, get candy, and they would repeat it at the next house. 

“B!” Juliette reached up, making grabby hands for Becca. The senior chuckled, and pulled Juliette into her arms. Kevin watched fondly as his girlfriend made silly faces with the 16 month old. 

It had been seven weeks since the teens had all found out about Juliette, and they were all now enthralled with the little girl. Leigh had been the most hurt that Rochelle had kept her daughter hidden. She had always thought they were the closest of the bunch. 

“Leigh, I didn’t want to let Juliette be found out because I didn’t know if I could take the backlash I got. I was only a sophomore, 16 years old and trying to juggle school and motherhood. Even now a year later, it’s still a struggle. Yes I could have confided in you, and probably should have, but what’s done is done” Rochelle had tried to explain during their argument. 

Sighing, Leigh had nodded, knowing that what Rochelle had said was true. The two had finally come to terms, and now were still as close as ever. Rochelle grinned as she watched Juliette go from Becca’s arms to Leigh’s. 

“You know you guys are spoiling her by carrying her everywhere right?” Rochelle remarked, and the teens all shrugged. 

“She’s a little princess, she deserves to be carried” Brian grinned. Shaking her head, Rochelle let it go. 

The group of them all walked around for another hour, and Juliette’s bucket filled with candy. Seeing her daughter yawning, Rochelle directed the teens back to her house. Getting in, the teens all went to the living room while Rochelle got Juliette ready for bed. 

“Want to say night night?” the toddler nodded, and ran into the living room. She went around, hugging all of their legs, and saying ni ni. The teens all rubbed her back or her head, and Juliette ran back to her mom. 

“Do you need help?” AJ offered, and Rochelle looked at her daughter. Juliette reached for AJ, and the young man pulled the toddler into his arms. The three walked off towards the nursery. 

“AJ and Rochelle sitting in a tree…” Heather sang, and the others looked at her. 

“What, look at them. You can’t see something brewing there?” 

The group shook their heads, not wanting to gossip about something that may not happen. They all settled down and fifteen minutes later, AJ and Rochelle came back downstairs, plopping themselves on the couch. 

“Netflix anyone?” Rochelle asked, and they all nodded. Putting on a movie that they all enjoyed, Rochelle sighed and snuggled under the blanket she had brought from her room. 

Heather, Becca, Kevin, and Nick all exchanged glances as Rochelle moved closer to AJ, the older boy wrapping an arm around her. Leigh looked over with a fond smile on her face. She had a feeling AJ would be good for Rochelle, she knew that her friend had gone through a lot in the last two years. 

After the movie ended, the group of teens gathered their belongings together so they could head home. AJ sighed softly, not wanting to leave Rochelle, but knowing that tonight was a school night. He hugged the other teen close, and promised to see her in the morning for Chem. 

“Night guys. Happy Halloween, and thanks for coming over, Juliette and I had a blast. See you all tomorrow” Rochelle yawned and waved as they all got in their cars. She closed the front door and headed up to bed. 

The next morning, Rochelle knew she wouldn’t be going to school. Walking into the nursery, she groaned. Juliette had puked during the night, and she was running a fever. Sighing softly, Rochelle went down to the kitchen. 

“Mom, can you call the school and tell them I’m out for today. Juliette is sick, and I need to care for her. I promise I will make up what I missed, and it’s Friday. Juli should be better by Monday, and I’ll head back to school” Rochelle looked at her mother, who nodded. 

“Yes I will call them. Make sure to text your friends to find out what you missed. I’m leaving for work soon, I will see you tonight” 

Rochelle shook her head and made her way back upstairs. She cleaned Juliette up, and brought her into her bedroom. Grabbing her phone, she sent a mass text to her friends. 

“Hey guys, not coming into school today. Juliette is sick, so I’ll see you all on Monday. Those that are in my classes, can you text me what I’m missing please?” she quickly wrote, and sent the text out. 

AJ was getting ready, and grabbed his phone as he heard the text alert. Looking at the text, his heart sank. He quickly texted Rochelle back, wishing Juliette well, and asking if she needed anything. 

The teen looked at the response and smiled softly. Running her fingers over the keyboard, she replied saying that she was okay, but told AJ that she would keep him updated. Locking her phone and putting it down, Rochelle pulled Juliette closer to her and snuggled her. 

“Mama” Juliette whined, her face flushed.

“I know bugsy. You aren’t feeling good. Mama is right here and will help you feel better” Rochelle cooed. She sighed, sitting up and going to the hall bathroom. She pulled out the infant tylenol, and eventually got Juliette to take it. 

“Bottle” 

Going down to the kitchen again, Rochelle saw that her mother had left. She pulled out one of the two remaining bottles they had kept from when Juliette was still on formula. It was now only when Juliette was sick that she wanted to be bottle fed again. Putting watered down Pedialyte in the bottle, Rochelle went back up to the nursery. 

“Here bugsy” she gave the bottle to her daughter, settling down in the rocking chair. 

Juliette happily drank from the bottle as Rochelle rocked her. Sighing softly, she ran her hand through her daughter’s dark hair. She could only hope this was a 24 hour bug. 

A mile away, the choral group sat down together at the lunch table, thankful they all had the same lunch together. Ever since Rochelle had introduced Juliette, it had sparked Becca, AJ, Kevin, Kimm, Heather, Nick, Leigh, Brian, and Rochelle to eat lunch together. 

“Have you heard from Rochelle? I hate that Juliette is sick” Kimm sighed, and AJ cleared his throat. 

“I just texted her right before lunch, and the two were going to take a nap. Juliette had had some Pedialyte and Rochelle was hoping she could keep it down” AJ reported, and the others nodded. Heather exchanged a look with Nick, who inclined his head. 

“AJ, is there something going on between you and Rochelle?” he asked, and the younger teen sighed. 

“I like her, and want to take her on a date, but her mom won’t watch Juliette. Rochelle doesn’t want to impose on her neighbor more than she already does. So I don’t know what to do. All I want to do is take her to a movie, only a couple of hours. I enjoy Juliette and know that she comes first in Rochelle’s life. I just wish I could help her be a teen for a couple hours again” AJ ate a couple bites of his sandwich after speaking, and the teens exchanged looks. 

“What if Kevin and I watched Juliette for a couple hours while you went to the movies? It would have to be when she was feeling better, but Kevin and I are willing to do it” Becca offered, and Kevin nodded in agreement. 

“My mom ran a daycare when I was younger, I know all about how to take care of toddlers, plus I have two younger brothers as well” Kevin added in his two cents. 

AJ looked at the two seniors in disbelief. He was a little stunned at the offer, but knew he would be crazy to say no to it. Rubbing his face, AJ knew he had to talk to Rochelle before anything else. 

“Let me talk to Rochelle once Juliette is feeling better, and I’ll let you know. Thank you both for the offer though, it’s very much appreciated” AJ replied, and Becca and Kevin nodded. A few minutes later, the bell rang, and the group broke apart, going to their separate classes. 

Hearing her phone go off, Rochelle groaned as she heaved her body up. The nap had been needed, but Juliette had thrown up again an hour ago. Rubbing her eyes, Rochelle grabbed her phone, checking her texts. 

“Aw they didn’t have to do that” she smiled, seeing the photo of the handmade sign the group had done for her daughter. 

“Look Juliette, Mama’s friends made something for you!” Juliette looked at her Mama’s phone and grinned. 

“AJ! B! Hey! Kev! Nee! Lei! Byan! Kimm!” Juliette pointed out all the teens who were grinning in the photo. Rochelle’s heart melted as she heard her daughter naming all of her friends. 

“Very good baby girl” Rochelle praised her little girl, pulling her closer. 

The two hunkered down and rode out Juliette’s illness, and by Sunday morning the toddler was feeling much better. After getting Juliette down for a nap, Rochelle was able to get her homework done, and the missed work complete. AJ had dropped it off Friday afternoon, leaving it on the porch for Rochelle to grab. 

Rochelle hoped that tomorrow everything would be “normal” at school, and she could focus on her studies again. Sighing softly, the teen climbed into bed, eager to see her friends again, and especially AJ. She hoped that maybe one day they could hang out without Juliette, but she wasn’t sure when that could be. 


	4. Chapter 4

By the middle of the following week, Juliette was completely back to normal, and Rochelle was looking forward to chorus after school. Brian had jokingly asked during lunch if Juliette could come in, and Rochelle just rolled her eyes in response. 

“Are you doing anything Friday afternoon Ro?” AJ piped up, glancing at Becca and Kevin. The others had left to head to their next class, leaving the four alone, and in relative quiet. Rochelle thought for a moment, and shook her head. 

“No, other than care for Juliette, we may go to the park like we usually do” 

“How about you and I go to the movies instead? That new horror movie is out, and I know you like that genre as much as I do” AJ suggested, and Rochelle frowned. 

“I told you that I can’t. I don’t have a sitter for Juliette” Rochelle reminded the younger boy. AJ gestured to Becca, who smiled softly. 

“Kevin and I would love to watch Juliette for you Rochelle. I have years of babysitting experience, and Kevin’s mom ran a daycare when he was younger. The two of us have no problem watching Juliette for a couple hours” Becca looked at the younger teen. 

“Are...are you serious?” Rochelle incredulously asked, and Kevin nodded. 

“Yes we are. You deserve a couple hours away. Juliette knows and likes us, and we promise to follow whatever you want us to do. Take this Ro, and enjoy it” Kevin kissed his girlfriend’s temple, and got up, grabbing his bag, and heading to his next class. 

Rochelle shook her head and looked at AJ, who was looking at her hopefully. She bit her lip, and sighed. Looking at Becca, she nodded her head. 

“If you both really want to, you can watch her. AJ, I’d love to go to the movies with you. Becca, I’ll call you tonight to set up the particulars, if that works?” Rochelle looked at the older girl who nodded. The three stood up, grabbing their bags, and made their way to their next classes. Rochelle had a spring in her step at the thought of getting kid free time for a couple of hours. 

Over the next day and a half, Rochelle tried to psych her daughter up for having play time with Becca and Kevin, while trying not to think about leaving her daughter with someone else for something besides school. AJ, Kevin, Rochelle, and Becca all walked to Rochelle’s home after school on Friday. Becca and Kevin would take Juliette to the park, and then back home for her nap. 

“AJ! B! Kevy!” Juliette called as Rochelle exited Sara’s home, and crossed over the yard to her own. The three teens grinned, and Rochelle passed Juliette into AJ’s arms. The young man cuddled the toddler for a few minutes, Juliette babbling away. The five made their way into the home, and AJ passed Juliette to Becca, while Rochelle ran upstairs to change quickly. 

“Love you Juliette. Mommy will be back soon” Rochelle said a few minutes later, and once Kevin distracted her daughter with a toy, she and AJ slipped out of the home. 

“Come on, the movie theater is a mile from here, and our movie is in an hour. Let’s make our way there” AJ grabbed Rochelle’s hand, the teen’s cheeks coloring in surprise. She didn’t pull away though, and AJ counted it as a victory. 

Twenty minutes later, the two had made their way to the theater. Purchasing their tickets, the two bypassed the concession stand since they had had lunch at school. Settling into their seats, Rochelle shot a quick text to Becca. She smiled at the photo she got in response. 

“Look, Juliette convinced Kevin to put her on his shoulders” Rochelle tipped her phone towards AJ, who snickered. 

“Not surprised. Kevin seems like a total teddy bear when it comes to little kids” AJ remarked, as Rochelle put her phone away. 

Rochelle nodded in agreement, before the two quieted down. The next two and a half hours were spent with Rochelle clutching AJ’s hand as the two watched the movie. It was PG 13, but the jump cuts and the overall tone of the movie had Rochelle a combination of scared and creeped out. AJ enjoyed holding Rochelle’s hand, and thoroughly enjoyed the movie. 

“God that was so good!” Rochelle grinned as they walked out, blinking slightly from the bright lights. 

“I enjoyed it as well. Do you want to go hang out at the park before we head back to your place?” AJ asked, and Rochelle bit her lip. 

“Let me check in with Becca” Rochelle scrolled through her contacts, tapped her phone, and lifted it to her ear. 

“Hey Becca, how are things?” she asked, worry in her tone. 

“Good, Juliette has been asleep for about an hour now. Kevin wore her out at the park, and I settled her in her crib once we got back here. Kevin and I have been raiding your Netflix since then” Becca replied. 

“Do you mind if AJ and I take another hour before coming back?” Rochelle asked, relieved. 

“Nope, go do whatever. Kevin and I are good, we had no plans tonight” Becca grinned, shooting a thumbs up towards her boyfriend. Kevin chuckled softly, pulling Becca into his long arms. 

The two spoke for another minutes before Rochelle hung up. She smiled and nodded at AJ, who took her hand back in his. They left the theater, thankful the weather was as sunny and warm as it was. They slowly made their way towards the park, talking all the way. 

“What do you mean you hate carrots?! They are the best vegetable ever!” Rochelle looked at AJ like he was insane. 

“Nope, they suck. Can’t believe you don’t like sour patch kids, those are the best candy” AJ rebutted, and Rochelle rolled her eyes. 

“I’m more of a chocolate person. Love chocolate covered stuff, especially raisins, strawberries, and nuts” Rochelle said offhandedly, and AJ filed that away for future use. 

“So what do your parents do?” AJ asked, and Rochelle sighed. 

“I rarely ever see my dad, he’s a long haul truck driver. I see him maybe 3 times a year if I’m lucky. Mom works as a nurse, the 9-9 shift 3 days a week, and then the other four she works in an assisted living home. So she’s rarely ever home. Dad sends his checks every month, which helps out. The last time I saw him was right when summer started. He should be home for Christmas for a few weeks. What about you?” Rochelle peered at him. 

“Mom runs her own business, and Dad is a lawyer. We used to live on the other side of the state, but Dad’s firm shut down, so he started a new one not far from here. Mom can do her business anywhere, it’s all online. She is a baker, and has her own cake decorating company. It’s all over Instagram, and she’s pretty well known. No siblings, so I’m grateful to have found such a wonderful group of friends so quickly” AJ gave her a lopsided smile, one that made Rochelle’s heart melt. 

The two walked into the park, and found a shaded tree to sit under. Rochelle intertwined their hands, and smiled softly at AJ. She was really starting to fall for him, and it was scaring her. She didn’t want to cause disruption in Juliette’s life, and she still was only in high school. 

“So what do you like to do after school?” 

“Video games and I like to go bowling or play golf. My dad got me into golf, and I usually play 18 with him one Saturday a month. I’m also a closet reader, I love manga and anime” AJ chuckled, and Rochelle’s eyes widened. 

“I love to read, and I love anime as well. Not into sports, but I love drawing and writing. It was my escape in a lot of ways before Juliette, and during my pregnancy. Writing was how I coped with the rape, and it helped me in therapy as well” Rochelle looked out at the tree line as she spoke, she still hated talking about that dark period in her life. 

Rubbing his thumb on her palm, AJ didn’t know what to say. He couldn’t take the pain away from her, despite wanting nothing more than to do so. Deciding to change the subject, he cleared his throat a bit. 

“What are you planning to do in college?” he asked, and Rochelle sighed softly. 

“Not sure yet. Maybe education, maybe nursing like Mom, maybe journalism. What about you?” Rochelle was enjoying this back and forth with AJ, she was learning a lot about him. 

“Business or pre law. Possibly history if neither works out” AJ’s knees were starting to bug him, so he pulled the two of them up, and they started down one of the trails leading towards Rochelle’s home. 

“Where are you thinking?” AJ knew that Rochelle didn’t have too many options when it came to college. 

“Rutgers or TCNJ if I can manage it” Rochelle knew she had to buckle down when it came to getting good grades. She had always been a high B student, but wanted to finish strong with her grades. 

“Was thinking of Rutgers as well. It’d be the cheapest option besides community college, which I don’t want to do. All I know is I don’t want to dorm if I don’t have to. I really don’t want to do the parties and frats and things like that” AJ sighed, kicking a rock. 

“I have to figure out what to do with Juliette. I have to take her with me. I’m probably going to have to be part time, and take a job as well. God I hate that this is all creeping up so fast” Rochelle groaned, she knew she had to figure something out. 

“I’ll help anyway I can Ro, you know that. Come on, it’s getting close to dinnertime, and I know you are missing Juliette” AJ steered them towards Rochelle’s house. Ten minutes later, they walked in, and had to stifle laughs. 

“What is going on here?” Rochelle asked, seeing Kevin chasing a nude Juliette around the living room. 

“She had a blowout, and I was trying to put a new diaper on, and she ran away from me. Kevin is trying to get her” Becca sighed, and Rochelle shook her head. 

“Juliette Lynn!” she called, and her daughter looked at her. Running over, she crashed into Rochelle’s legs. The teen picked her up, handing her to Becca. 

“Let Becca change you please” Rochelle exasperatedly spoke. 

“Sorry guys, forgot about her little streaking habit” 

AJ chuckled, and settled down on the couch, Kevin sitting next to him. Becca wrangled Juliette into a diaper and her onesie she was wearing before her nap. Rochelle went to the kitchen to get her a snack. Coming back with the sippy cup and a banana cut up, she set it on the coffee table. Juliette was immediately distracted, and Rochelle plopped down on the couch next to AJ. Becca sat next to Kevin, who pulled her into his arms. 

“How was the afternoon?” Kevin asked, and the younger two grinned. 

“Fun! The movie was awesome, and then we went to the park and talked for a while. I really loved getting the time kid free. Thank you both so much for babysitting. I have 20 for each of you from my mom, let me go get it” Rochelle stood up to get the money, and Becca laid a hand on her arm, shaking her head. 

“No Rochelle. We didn’t do this to get paid. Both of us just wanted you to get that kid free time you deserve. Keep the money, and use it on Juliette. Kevin and I loved doing it, and wouldn’t mind watching her again. She’s a lot of fun” 

“But…” Rochelle tried to protest, but both Kevin and Becca shook their heads. 

“Alright, fine. Thank you both from the bottom of my heart. Alright, do you three want to join the two of us for dinner, or do you all have plans?” Rochelle asked. 

“I have to head home, Friday night is family night with my mom and dad. Thank you for today Rochelle, I really enjoyed it” AJ stood up, and Rochelle did as well. She hugged the younger boy, and pulled away, looking at her daughter. 

“Juliette, AJ has to go bye bye. You’ll see him next week” the toddler ran over, and AJ scooped her up, giving her a kiss on the head, and a hug. Passing her to Rochelle, he said his goodbyes to Becca and Kevin, who were staying, and headed for the door. Rochelle followed, Juliette in her arms. 

“Be safe, and text me when you get home. I’ll see you Monday” Rochelle called, and AJ nodded. He left, and Rochelle watched from the window. She couldn’t wait to spend more time with him, and get to know him even better.    



	5. Chapter 5

Over the next few months, AJ and Rochelle got closer, Juliette grew even more, and school was still rough. The taunts and jeers had slowed, but Rochelle still got the dirty looks towards her, and Leighanne blamed her for Howie breaking up with her. The teen ignored the senior’s words, and stuck close to Becca, Kevin, Kimm, Heather, Brian, Leigh, and Nick. 

“So are you guys officially dating?” Heather asked one afternoon as the girls all hung out at Rochelle’s place. Kimm was currently reading to Juliette, and Becca, Leigh, Heather, and Rochelle were all splayed across the couches, just talking. 

“No, and I’m not sure I would say yes to being his girlfriend. I like AJ, a lot. But I don’t know if I am ready for a relationship. I don’t want to break his heart, but I don’t know what is going to happen in college. I have to focus on Juliette and my classes. Maybe after I graduate” Rochelle spoke candidly, and the girls all looked at each other. 

“Well, if that’s how you feel, then you need to tell him soon. We are two months from graduation, you don’t want to keep stringing him along” Leigh wisely said, and Rochelle nodded in agreement. 

The next street over, AJ was thinking about his relationship with Rochelle. They had gotten to go on a few dates here and there, and he was ready to ask her to officially become a couple. He had to figure out how to do that though. Opening his phone, he sent out a group message to Kevin, Brian, and Nick, looking for advice. 

“Don’t ask Brian or Nick, those two had their heads in their asses for four months last summer. They should have asked Kimm and Heather out back in June” Kevin instantly replied, and the two blondes swiftly refuted him. 

“But AJ has done the same thing with Rochelle!” Nick protested, and AJ rubbed his eyes. 

“Do you not remember the little fact of Juliette, and the fact that Rochelle was raped Nick?” he shot back. 

“Sorry man, I forgot. I get why you haven’t done anything yet, my apologies” Nick sheepishly texted back. 

“It’s alright. Now I need ideas guys” 

“Why don’t you just ask her when you and her hang out on Friday afternoon with Juliette? It doesn’t have to be a giant deal like you are trying to make it. Do it somewhere where you are both comfortable, and I think it will go better” Brian suggested, and AJ groaned softly to himself. 

“Thanks Bri, I don’t know why I didn’t think of that. I’ll do that instead” AJ responded, and the four devolved into talking about video games and sports, AJ thankful that they were able to help him out. He had no idea that Rochelle wasn’t intending on saying yes. 

A few days later, Becca, Kevin, Heather, and Nick took Juliette to a playplace not far from Rochelle’s home. She trusted the four to keep her daughter safe. AJ and Rochelle were alone, sitting on the back patio and AJ sighed softly before looking at Rochelle. 

“Hey Ro, can I ask you something?” he asked, and Rochelle bit her lip. 

“Before you do, I need to tell you something. I know what you are going to ask, and I have to say no. I like you AJ, a lot. But I have so much in front of me with college and Juliette. I can’t ask you to become a father figure at the age of 17. We both have a year of high school left, and Juliette will be 3 when we graduate. I need to focus on my last year of school, and my daughter. I hope we can stay friends, but I can’t act on my romantic feelings for you, not yet at least anyway” Rochelle looked in AJ’s eyes as she spoke, seeing the heartbreak coming to them. 

“But…” AJ weakly protested as Rochelle looked away. 

“AJ, I just want to stay friends. We can do these times away from everyone, but that’s all it can be. Maybe after college, but I can’t” Rochelle stood up from the chaise and walked towards the railing of the patio. Leaning on it, she looked out to the backyard, leaving AJ to his thoughts. Rubbing a tear away, she knew she was making the right decision in the end for her and Juliette. 

“I’ll wait for you” a rough voice told her from behind. Rochelle whirled around, her jaw dropping in shock. 

“AJ, I can’t ask you to do that. You are only 17, you have everything ahead of you” Rochelle protested as AJ shook his head. 

“No, I’ll wait until you are ready. I really want to be with you Rochelle, but I get your reasoning. I accept it, for now. Let’s see what happens with the last year of school and college. Maybe you are right, and we will both move on, but maybe we are just destined to be together” AJ shrugged, and pulled Rochelle into his arms, hugging her. 

The two pulled away, and they started talking, just as they always did. Rochelle knew it wouldn’t be easy, but she was making the right decision. An hour later, their four friends came back with Juliette, and they both explained that they were just staying friends for now. Kevin, Nick, Heather, and Becca looked at each other in surprise. 

“That’s okay, as long as we are all still one group, it’s okay” Heather spoke, and AJ and Rochelle nodded. 

“Yes, we are going to remain friends, and see what happens after college and everything” AJ confirmed. 

The two reiterated it the next day at school to the others, and they all accepted it, moving forward with their lives. Soon enough, Becca, Kevin, and Nick graduated along with Howie and Leighanne. Rochelle was happy that her main tormentor was gone, she was hoping her senior year would be peaceful. Luckily both Becca and Kevin were going to TCNJ, which was close to all of them. They were dorming there, but had a couple freshman classes together. Nick was going to Rutgers, and Heather was not happy that he was going so far. 

“It’ll be okay Heather, he is still staying in state, and you’ll see him on his breaks and stuff. There’s also Skype and FaceTime. You two will be fine. Besides you have me, Leigh, AJ, Brian, and Kimm” Rochelle consoled her friend as they hung out just after summer break started. 

“I know, at least we are seniors. Kimm is gonna be by herself next year. Where are you applying to for college?” Heather asked.

“Rutgers, TCNJ, and Monmouth University, maybe Rowan or Ramapo as well” Rochelle ticked off on her fingers. Heather nodded, she was planning on applying to most of those colleges as well. 

“Isn’t Monmouth near the beach?” she asked, thinking for a moment. 

“Yes, about a mile and a half from the beach. It would be nice to spend evenings there when I don’t have homework or plans” Rochelle grinned. 

Heather shook her head and the two continued talking. Rochelle loved hanging out with her friends, and often had girls night at her place on Fridays, since her parents were always working. Saturdays, all the guys came over and they all hung out, taking day trips to wherever they wanted since Kevin, Nick, and Becca had cars. Rochelle had a backup base in Becca’s car for Juliette’s car seat. The summer went quickly, and the teens all had a get together to send Becca, Kevin, and Nick off to college. The rest of them geared up for senior and junior year of high school.

Rochelle and AJ had acted normally, so their friends didn’t tread around them carefully. They still hung out once a week without any of the others, but with Juliette. It wasn’t awkward or uncomfortable for them, they enjoyed the time together. Neither could wait to see where the years took them. Rochelle had a tiny shred of hope that she would end up with AJ, but she couldn’t tell the future, she could only hope. 

  
  


Six Years Later

Rochelle looked at her almost 8 year old daughter. It had been a rollercoaster the last six years, but Rochelle had graduated college last year, and now had a steady full time job. Juliette was finishing up second grade where she was at the top of her class. Once her daughter had started school, Rochelle did half online classes, half regular classes to be home in the afternoons with Juliette. 

“Where’s AJ?” Juliette looked at her mom, her blue eyes bright. 

“Not sure baby girl, he hasn’t texted me yet” Rochelle looked thoughtful as she thought of her boyfriend. 

AJ had indeed waited for Rochelle. The two had gone to Rowan University, Rochelle majoring in journalism, while AJ had majored in business. They had tried dating other people in the five years since Rochelle had turned AJ down, but no one had given the sparks they got from each other. On the night after their college graduation, Juliette stayed with Becca and Kevin who had gotten married six months earlier. AJ had taken Rochelle out to the park where they first got together, and asked her to finally be his girlfriend. This time, Rochelle had said yes. 

“There he is!” Juliette grinned seeing AJ walking towards them. 

“Hi Rochelle! Hi Jules!” AJ highfived Juliette, and gave Rochelle a hug and a chaste kiss. 

The three got into Rochelle’s car and drove off to the amusement park an hour away from them. Six Flags had amazing roller coasters, and a wonderful kids section for Juliette. The three wandered the park, before Juliette spied something. 

“Mom! It’s Heather, Nick, Brian, Kimm, Becca, and Kevin! And Leigh with Howie! What are they all doing here?” Juliette looked up at her mom and AJ. 

“They came to celebrate your birthday baby girl! I know it’s next week, but you will have school, and they all have work” Rochelle explained. Juliette gasped and once the group got closed enough, she darted off to hug them all. Reaching Becca last, she put her hand on the young woman’s belly. 

“You better be a girl” Juliette grinned, and Kevin pulled Becca close.

“Do you want to know Jules?” he asked, and Juliette started bouncing in excitement. 

“Yes!!!” 

“It’s a baby girl, Madelyn Rose Richardson will be here in a few months. You’ll have a little cousin Jules” Becca watched Juliette’s eyes get even bigger, and the group all cracked up laughing as she started bouncing around. After calming down, the group started walking towards a new area of the park. As they walked, Rochelle got lost in thought. 

Becca and Kevin had been married for eighteen months now, Heather and Nick were engaged, Brian and Kimm had been on and off for years, and were currently on. Howie had asked Leigh out a year ago, and they were still happily dating. 

Rochelle looked around at her group of friends, feeling extremely thankful for that emergency phone call almost six years earlier. It had given her an amazing group of friends that she was still close with today, and an amazing boyfriend that she had waited for. AJ had been dropping engagement hints, and Rochelle was excited. She had overcome the stigma of a teenage mother, and now had a brillant daughter, a wonderful man at her side, and a support system behind her that supported everything she did, along with a fulltime job that supported herself and her daughter. She was excited about marriage, giving Juliette siblings, and continuing life with AJ and Juliette. Rochelle shook her head out of her thoughts, and ran to catch up to everyone, a smile on her face, and joy in her heart. 


End file.
